


candy cane

by woahnope (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, no smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/woahnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's two kinds of christmas cheer - the sweet candy cane kind, and the loving kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	candy cane

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to be working, but i had an idea.

**25 december 2012**

"lou! i'm home," shouted harry from the door. it's been less than a week since they finally got back to their home in london, but it's not like that matters. what matters is that they're finally,  _finally_ home, and that louis and harry can share some quiet time, and that harry has just returned with an entire bag of...

"hazza, what in the world is that?"

"candy canes! i love candy canes. don't you? everyone loves candy canes, they're so important for christmas," harry mused, lifting the cap off the giant bucket of candy canes he'd just purchased. louis walks over, eagerly pulling out a candy cane for himself.

he'd already removed the plastic wrapping the candy cane and had begun relishing in the minty taste, but harry just had to interrupt.

"heeeyyy! i bought those. give me some." both boys began bickering over who got to eat the candy cane (even though there was a giant bucket of those that they apparently wanted to save for later on). louis decided to be stubborn and put one end of the candy cane into his mouth. harry began whining... and then broke the candy cane into two while snatching it from louis'  _very adamant_ teeth.

seems like that wasn't enough. harry continued to bite down on whatever was left of the candy cane in louis' mouth until their lips got closer, and closer, and. they were sharing the same bit of candy cane and louis swore he could taste the tea harry had for breakfast this morning on his lips. before he knew it, harry's tongue was in louis' mouth, snatching more and more of the candy cane from louis, while louis relished in the feeling of harry searching within his mouth. more than that, he enjoyed their closeness, his hands messing with his boy's hair, closing in onto the sensitive spot on his neck and oh.

"where's my candy cane? hazza! you can't just do that!"

harry fled into their shared bedroom.

\---

**25 december 2015**

"hey, lou," harry purred over skype. both harry and louis thought it'd be good for them to go back to their respective hometowns and spend some time with their families before returning to london next year, but they've missed each other presence so much that they've been back and forth with their texts the entire day.

louis smiles fondly at the boy on their other side of the server, his right hand moving towards the space in front of his laptop. "love you, baby." he finds what he's looking for in the red and white bucket he's saved for 3 years.

"harry, look what i've got!" louis says, holding up a certain minty confection they both enjoy, as a tradition, on christmas day.

"that's funny, because i've got one here too!" harry laughs, holding up a candy cane seemingly identical to the one louis had in his dainty hand.

"on the count of 3, we'll get the plastic open and start snatching, yeah?"

"over skype? what kind of..."

louis had no chance to argue. and before he knew it, harry already had half the candy cane in his mouth, not keen on letting up just because louis missed the countdown. and wow, he didn't expect  _that_ to remind him that he got lucky. he was lucky to be able to call this playful boy his boyfriend, his soulmate. he was lucky to have been able to call this candy cane fight their 'thing'. he was lucky to be with someone who... didn't have a gag reflex. wow.

"harry, no, don't get any more of that down your throat, i'm worried," louis whispers, knowing the feeling he's getting in the pit of his stomach, "and i'm so thankful for you, harry. thank you for this. thanks for staying."

"you're welcome. are we done with the sappiness? let's get on with the real stuff."


End file.
